Various digital contents such as games have recently been provided through applications or web browsers performed on terminals such as smartphones. Such digital contents are provided with screens including various images displayed on the terminals. If, for example, the images included in the screens have high resolution, the data size of the corresponding image files is so large that it may take time to transferring the image files. Longer time required for transfer of the image files may prolong the time required for display of the screens.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-115824 proposes a method for determining the type of a network to which a terminal is connected, based on a round trip time of a packet transmitted and received between the terminal and a server. It may be possible to shorten the time required for transferring image files by applying the above method to display of a screen including images such that the image files are transferred in accordance with the type of a network to which a terminal is connected.
The above method, however, is not specific as to how to apply the result of determining the type of a network to display of a screen. Also, since display of a screen including images involves various processes other than transfer of image files, a method based only on the type of a network may not sufficiently shorten the total time required for displaying the screen. Accordingly, there is a demand for a concrete setup for shorten the total time required for displaying a screen including images based on various information which possibly impacts on display of the screen.